


Frostiron

by crazystargirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Realm Hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystargirl/pseuds/crazystargirl
Summary: I don't know what to call this please give me ideas!





	Frostiron

"Shit where am I?", Tony groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes he saw the inactive HUD of the Iron Man armour. Trying to sit up, Tony cursed as a burst of pain shot through him before flopping back down. 'Oh god what do I do?!', Tony thought, trying to work out a way to get out of the armour without JARVIS helping him. He couldn't use the manual eject because you needed to do that from the outside and as far as he knew, there was nobody else there. As if by magic, a man appeared beside him looking very confused. "Jesus!", Tony exclaimed in shock, staring up at the man. The man bent down and took hold of the armours face plate before ripping it clean off and tossing it to the side. "You are a person!", the man said, clearly shocked. "Of course I am, what else would I be?", Tony snapped. 'A robot', his mind supplied 'helpfully'. "Look, I need to get out of this thing, do you think you can help?", Tony asked. The man nodded, "Just tell me what I must do". Deciding to ignore the man's strange way of speaking, Tony told him how to manually remove the armour and soon he was free. Standing up unsteadily Tony took a look around him before looking at the man. He was tall, maybe six foot three, had black hair, green eyes and a confused expression. "Um, I'm Loki", the man- Loki said. "Tony", Tony replied, touching the blood on his forehead "Do you know where I am?". Loki stared at the mortal in front of him. "I know I'm incredibly handsome but I need some answers"

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? I know it's sooo short!


End file.
